Farmers usually apply manure to their farmland during the winter months for the reason that there are no crops growing at this time. Furthermore, the farmer must always arrange his work schedule in such a manner that he can spread his multiplicity of unending tasks over the entire year.
However, during the winter, freezing temperatures cause the manure to freeze to the bottom of the bed of the manure spreader vehicle. This unfortunate circumstance may cause the cross-pieces or chains of the conveyor to freeze to the floor, thereby damaging the drive chains and drive cogs located on the rear of the spreader.
It is therefore desirable to be able to maintain the bed of a manure spreader apparatus above freezing temperatures by utilizing electric current for electricaly heating the floor of the bed.
It is desirable that the heating apparatus have the capability of being retrofitted onto the bed of old manure spreading vehicles, and alternatively, that the heating apparatus have the capability of being affixed to manure spreader vehicles presently being manufactured. Furthermore, it is desirable that the heating apparatus should be readily replaceable in the event an unforeseen malfunction should occur thereto.